manhuntfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Easter Eggs de Manhunt
Betas de cash ' ' *Em Váriadas cenas de Manhunt pode-se encontrar betas de Cash. Na cena Kill the Rabbit pode se encontrar um corpo do beta Cash sentado numa cadeira elétrica. Na fase Border Patrol há três corpos pendurados em algumas cruzes de moitas e umas cabeças decepadas do beta Cash pendurada em algumas lanças em cima do Starkweather Estate. Desenho * Depois de ter completo o jogo, a um curto vídeo que mostra um chef robótico falando para trás. Quando o som é invertido ele exibe o modo deus trapaceiro. Muitos sugerem que o vídeo do chefe está lá para indicar que Lionel Starkweather já gravou mais de um antigo vídeo que originalmente tinha um programa de TV crianças gravado nele. Chave * Há uma segunda chave, no final de Kill The Rabbit atrás do portão de asilo. Save Points e Painkillers * Durante a cena bônus Time 2 Die, há um Save Point escondido e um analgésico por trás do portão fechado. O treiner é necessário para que você seja capaz de saltar lá. Calendário marcando data de lançamento de Manhunt * No apartamento da jornalista na missão Press Coverage a um calendário com a data do lançamento do jogo Manhunt marcado. thumb|left|Calendário Easter Egg assustador *Na cena Kill the Rabbit há um corpo dentro de uma sacola preta jogada em cima de uma mesa de cirugia, e atraz dele há dois analgésicos, se você chegar perto ele vai se mecher e dar um grito para te assustar. Frase biblica *Na Cena Kill the Rabbit em cima das portas da prisão está grafitado a seguinte frase biblica: "will strew your flesh upon the mountains and fill the valleys with your carcass to drench the land even to the mountains with your flowing blood EZEKIEL 32:5". ("E porei as tuas carnes sobre os montes, e encherei os vales da tua altura E regarei com o teu sangue a terra onde nadas, até aos montes; e os rios se encherão de ti."). Corpo de Piggsy *O corpo de Piggsy encontrado na fase bônus Hard as Nails abandonado no prédio. É preciso de Trainer thumb|Corpo do Piggsy esgualepado encontrado.para poder acessar a sala e pular para o outro lado. Referências na franquia Grand Theft Auto *A Rockstar Games orgulhosa com o quanto Manhunt fez sucesso, após o lançamento de Grand Theft Auto : San Andreas eles fazem várias referências ao Manhunt , No GTA sa nas Zonas Rurais há alguns botijões de propana azul indenticas as do Manhunt , eles são semelhantes em tamanho, design, cor e tem o seguinte escrito sobre ele "Carcer Gás 15KG" e quando atira ela explode, é o mesmo botijão usado na missão White Trash. *No Campo , você pode ver alguns dos pedestres vestindo macacão com uma camisa xadrez , parece ser uma textura reutilizado de um dos Smileys. *Há um ferro-velho que pode ser encontrados no distrito rural de Flint County em Angel Pines, enquanto no caminho demasiado de San Fierro que é montado usando vários modelos a partir do ferro-velho e áreas circundantes dentro de Manhunt durante "White Trash" as cenas e "Fuelled By Hate '. Também dentro de Flint County o ferro-velho que você vai se deparar com um guindaste que foi originalmente utilizada durante a cena "Fuelled By Hate". *San Andreas faz uso de um minimalista mecânico com descrição Manhunt inspirado em missões selecionadas; CJ pode realizar uma execução um nível de Manhunt com a faca por rastejando atrás de um pedestre. Depois de ter realizado um stealth kill no San Andreas morte da vítima caída a pose é a animação exatamente como no Manhunt. Mantenha seu olho para fora e você vai detectar outras animações que foram originalmente usadas em Manhunt. Também usando o mesmo sistema de mira e alvo destaque em Manhunt, quando um pedestre se destina três círculos triângulos a cabeça alvos, os triângulos são novamente codificados por cores, com triângulos verdes que indicam um pedestre vivo e triângulos pretos em torno de pedestres mortos.thumb|Sprunk está em todo lugar. *Originalmente um Easter Egg em Vice City e, em seguida, apresentado em Manhunt, as máquinas de venda automática da Sprunk, mais uma vez fazem retorno. Parece que a Rockstar North está finalmente feliz com o logotipo da Sprunk como ele manteve a mesma concepção estética como destaque em Manhunt, como apposed como ele originalmente parecia em Vice City. *No GTA Liberty City Stories há uma missão secundária onde o protagonista precisa se vestir com um macacão e uma máscara de hóquei e com uma serra começa a matar todos os psicopatas na missão enquanto é filmado por câmeras, referente aos filmes snuff. *No GTA 2 Há uma gangue chamada Loonies que cuidam de um hospital mental, referência aos Smiles *Existem vários tipos de edifícios que são capazes de adquirir e todos eles lhe conceder um equipamento relevante para vestir. Se você compra edifício Robbery "um grande jogador (o edifício define-lo de volta US $ 1.400) você tem acesso ao 'Hood' outfit. Este equipamento parece ser uma referência para os Hoods de Manhunt. *No GTA IV Em Broker você pode encontrar o hipopótamo mesmo que originalmente apresentado na Carcer City Zoo de Manhunt. A estátua de hipopótamo pode ser encontrada pelos becos, no calçadão da praia, e fora da pista de boliche. Olhando os modelos parece que a geometria usada é exactamente a mesma, com as melhorias apenas provenientes de dispositivos de iluminação e um trabalho de textura melhorada. *Uma das estatísticas que são capazes de ver em Grand Theft Auto IV é "Distância percorrida", de acordo com esta estatística é possível alcançar a "Liberty City para Carcer City 'como a distância percorrida. Isto é conseguido muito cedo no jogo, não mais que algumas horas de jogo poucos, este indica ainda que a cidade de Carcer fica ao lado de Liberty City. *Na sede do Departamento de Polícia de Las Venturas você pode encontrar duas fotos do dinheiro e três fotos dos membros das capas postadas em um quadro de avisos thumb|182px|Victor Vance e alguns [[Hoods no quadro de avisos.]]como queria. Há também um monte papéis escritos para acompanhá-lo, infelizmente ele é muito pequeno também fazer sair, mas provavelmente não diz nada em particular que é digno de nota. *Na loja RC Zero em san fierro, se você notar , haverá bonecos do GTA Vice City e do Manhunt, Bonécos do Lance Vance, Tommy Vercetty, James Earl Cash e do Piggsy. Essas figuras também podem ser encontrados na Galeria de Art Bônus. *No Apartamento da Jornalista, pode se encontrar alguns quádros com fotos de gatos e na cena Key[[Arquivo:Gatofofo.jpg|thumb|264px|Quadro de um gato branco na residência dos Johnson's.] Personnel] também pode se achar fotos de gatinhos e de carros presentes no GTA. thumb|left|260px|O mesmo gato, só que desta vez no apartamento da jornalista. Categoria:Easter Eggs Categoria:Manhunt Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Curiosidades